Sasori's Magical Birthday Threesome
by RedSand
Summary: It's Sasori's birthday, but Deidara didn't get him anything, so what can the blond get his danna? How about a hot threesome with him and Itachi! Sasodei with Itachi, twoshot, yaoi, lemon.
1. Happy Birthday Danna!

**I know I should be working on Forever Danna...**

**...But you won't complain when you're done reading this smut fest.**

**#**

**Deidara stirred out of bed, yawning and stretching before looking over to see if Sasori was working on his puppets. Surprisingly he wasn't, in fact he was still in bed next to the blond.**

"**Danna, why are you still in bed un?"**

**Sasori replied with a short grunt before pointing at the small calendar on the nightstand. Deidara bent over the puppet to look, not finding anything useful on it.**

"**What, Polish Independence day un?" He asked, receiving another grunt.**

**Deidara looked again, this time though he saw a poorly drawn scorpion on it. He couldn't figure out what it meant, and decided to go to breakfast without the redhead. He climbed out of bed and grabbed some new clothes before walking into his and Sasori's bathroom to take a shower.**

**After the shower, Deidara went back into their room to check if Sasori was awake yet. He wasn't, surprisingly still in bed.**

"**Danna, you should really get up un."**

**This time Sasori just flipped on his side and threw the blanket over his head, signaling Deidara to go about his business.**

"**Whatever un, I'm going to breakfast."**

**Deidara left the oddly behaving puppet in the room and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. He was in luck, because someone bought donuts, which meant no cereal for Dei! Sadly though there appeared to be no chocolate, his favorite.**

"**No chocolate? Come on un!"**

"**Sorry Dei," Konan said sitting at the table with his donut, "Took the only one."**

**Deidara shot her a death glare and settled on the custard-filled one before sitting down.**

"**So what's with the donuts un?"**

"**You don't know? I thought you and Sasori were going out?" Konan asked, confusing the blond.**

"**Yeah, we've been going out for a couple months un, what's that got to do with it?"**

"**Then you don't know what today is?"**

**Just as Deidara was really intrigued, Kakuzu and Hidan entered, neither of them looking their best. Hidan hadn't greased his hair back, and it showed from his serious bed head, as well as having his pendent imprinted onto his cheek. Kakuzu was without his mask and looked as if all of his stitches were going to come loose.**

"**Hey Kakuzu, fuckin' donuts!" Hidan mumbled loudly, sleepily staring at the pastries. **

"**Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Sasori." Kakuzu said, Deidara slowly becoming agitated.**

"**Would Someone Please Tell Me What's Going On?!" Deidara shouted, freaking out everyone in the room.**

"**Deidara, today's Sasori's birthday, didn't you know that?" Kakuzu said, embarrassing the blond.**

"**Someone say my name?" Sasori said, walking into the kitchen in his sweatpants.**

"**Danna, why didn't you say it was your birthday un?" **

"**I showed you the calendar, I figured you got the hint." He said, walking over to Konan.**

"**Did you save me my chocolate?"**

**Konan nodded and handed Sasori the chocolate donut, the puppet taking a seat by his blond.**

"**So danna, you get donuts on your birthday un?" Deidara asked, watching enviously as Sasori ate the donut.**

"**We're S-ranked criminals Dei not assholes, we still celebrate everyone's birthday."**

"**Oh, ok un. So why didn't you tell me danna, I would've got you something un." **

"**You'll scrounge something up Dei, and I'm sure I'll love it." Sasori replied with a smile.**

**Deidara smiled back and wandered into the living room, trying to figure out what to get his danna. All he thought Sasori would like would be puppet related, and you don't buy a thirty something year old man a puppet on his birthday unless you haven't reached double digits in age yourself.  
****Then along came an Uchiha.**

"**Hey blondy." Itachi said, he and Kisame taking seats on the couch next to him.**

"**Itachi, can I talk to you privately un?" **

**Itachi nodded, signaling Kisame to get up and leave. Once the sharkman was out of sight Deidara scooted over to the raven-haired Uchiha and moved to whisper to him.**

"**Are you and Kisame un…going out or anything?"**

**The weasel suddenly turned beet red and slowly looked over at the blond.**

"**No…Why…?"**

"**Would you mind doin' me a real big favor Tachi-kun?" Deidara asked with his most seductive voice.**

"**Uh…s-sure Deidara…"**

"**Good, here's what you have to do un."**

**#**

"**Ok…" Sasori said, opening his present from Konan "Good for Bad: The best of Scorpions…Cute."**

"**What, it seemed appropriate."**

"**Of coarse it did, just like every other year a Scorpions album sounded appropriate."**

"**Well who's next?" Kakuzu asked, since Sasori was two gifts shy.**

"**Nope, we're all done un!"**

"**Wait, where's Itachi?" Kisame asked, realizing the ex-Konoha nin wasn't there.**

"**Oh, he's upstairs with danna's present un."**

"**Well," Sasori said, cutting in on the conversation. "How about I go see what Itachi has, don't wanna waste anyone else's time."**

**The redhead and his blond went to their room, though Deidara quickly pushed Sasori out of the way of the door and entered before him.**

"**Let me get mine and Itachi's present ready un, and no peeking!"**

**Deidara slammed the door and left Sasori waiting outside for a few minutes, something Sasori didn't enjoy.**

"**Ok un, you can come in now!" Deidara said sing-songy.**

**The redhead opened the door, revealing his best birthday present ever.  
****Deidara, wearing naught but a g-string, nipple rings, his hair down and a smile. He was holding himself up by the back of a wooden chair, obviously meant for the puppet.**

"**You like it danna un?" Deidara asked, opening up Sasori's Scorpions album and putting it into their stereo.**

**The blond then grabbed Sasori by the hand and pushed him into the chair. The song "No One Like You" began playing as Deidara sat on the puppet's leg.**

"**Danna un, remember that thing you said a while ago about Itachi?"**

"**Umm…No, not really, why?"**

**Sasori did in fact know, but since he had Deidara dressed like that in his lap, it wasn't a good time to mention that Itachi would be his backup plan in case something happened to Deidara.**

"**It's alright un, Itachi has a surprise for you." At that Itachi came out of The bathroom, dressed the same as Deidara.**

**Sasori could've had a heart attack and died a satisfied man then and there, but he had other things to do first. Itachi came and sat on Sasori's other leg.**

"**Now danna un, we have one little question for you on your birthday." Deidara said, as both he and Itachi buried their faces in Sasori's neck. Itachi looked up at the redhead, before asking said question. "Which one of us will you do first?"**

**Sasori quickly grabbed the back of the black haired teen's head and pulled him into a hot open kiss, Deidara kissing and nibbling the puppet's neck as he did so. The puppet took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue inside of Itachi's mouth and exploring the inside, forcing a moan from the weasel. The two stopped for air, though Itachi moved down and began kissing his neck. Deidara picked his head up and took Itachi's place, as he and Sasori started their own kiss. This kiss was quickly ended, as both Sasori and Deidara pulled off of him and crawled to the floor, both of them quickly getting on their knees and undoing Sasori's pants.**

"**How do you like your present so far Sasori?" Itachi asked, pulling Sasori's member out of his pants and slowly stroking it.**

"**Un danna, how do you like it?" Deidara chimed in, playing with Sasori's freshly released balls.**

**Sasori groaned loudly as his reply, leaning back in his chair and letting the younger shinobi pleasure him. Once the redhead was all the way hard the two switched positions, Deidara licking Sasori's member from base to tip and Itachi licking his sac. After another long groan the two switched from licking to sucking, Deidara taking the head and pumping the shaft before taking him into his mouth entirely, and Itachi sucking on his balls.**

"**I'm gonna come soon…!" Sasori said, causing both of the younger men to get off of him and rush to the bed.**

**The puppet stared at his throbbing erection before tossing off his cloak and pants. He followed the two into bed and sat on his knees, thinking of which one he would be penetrating first.**

"**Itachi, on your back please."**

**Itachi shot Deidara a smirk before while lying on his back for the puppet, though Sasori didn't want to be a selfish lover and decided to play with the teen first. He planted a short kiss on the Uchiha before moving down to kiss his neck. Itachi let out short moans as Sasori moved to his collarbone and then to his chest.  
****While Sasori was about to move to his nipple he heard Deidara let out a grunt of displeasure. He looked up to see his other birthday present arms folded and pouting, confusing him a bit.**

"**What's wrong Dei?" He asked while running his hand up and down the Uchiha's chest and stomach.**

"**I'm fine un, enjoy your present, I'm just little impatient I guess."**

**Sasori chuckled before going back to Itachi's chest, this time going for his nipple. He slid his tongue inside the ring and played with the hardening bulb for a second before moving south to the teens g-string. He slowly lifted it down his legs and tossed it to the ground, exposing his rock-hard length.**

"**Sasori…Don't keep me waiting any longer…" Itachi muttered, staring at the puppet above him.**

**Sasori cracked a small smile before slowly pushing himself into Itachi, followed by a steady rhythm of slowly pushing in and pulling out before he found his spot.**

"**Dei, get over here." Sasori grunted as he was thrusting into Itachi.**

**Deidara scooted over to the two, before Sasori dropped one of Itachi's legs and pulled the blond into a short kiss.**

"**Stand above Itachi…"**

**Deidara quickly stood up and stood above the Uchiha, looking down at his danna. Sasori let go of Itachi's other leg, letting the Uchiha wrap them around his waist, and literally ripped Deidara's g-string off of him. The redhead sucked on two of his fingers for a moment before replacing them with Deidara's cock, not wasting time and grabbing the blond from behind and forcing him to buck his hips. Sasori began deep throating the blond and using his saliva-coated fingers to enter him, now inside two people at once.**

"**Danna un…I can't last much longer…" Deidara moaned, before releasing himself into the puppet's mouth.**

**Sasori continued to finger fuck the blond, letting Deidara's cock slip out of his mouth as he swallowed the come. After a short bit Sasori pulled his fingers out of Deidara and began stroking Itachi's cock, grasping his free hand with his own. The Uchiha soon came on himself, Sasori pulling out and getting back on his knees.**

"**Dei…It's your turn…" **

**Deidara smiled and crawled up to Sasori, who lightly grasped the back of his head and pulled the blond into a deep kiss. He slowly slid his hand down the blonde's front, eventually reaching his cock. He stroked it a few times before he played with the head, feeling the muscle grow until it became hard.**

"**We're gonna do things a tad different." Sasori whispered to Deidara, shifting from his knees to sitting on the bed, pulling the blond into his lap.**

**The puppet lifted his present onto his rock hard joystick, letting him bounce up and down while he thrusted for deeper penetration. Sasori glanced over at Itachi, who didn't mind jacking off while watching the two, signaling him to come over. The weasel crawled over and was greeted by a short kiss from Sasori, followed by the puppet's hand sliding down him and playing with his balls.**

"**Sasori…keep it up…please…" Itachi moaned, as Sasori met him with another deep kiss that the two became lost in.**

**The kiss was broken soon, but not for air. Deidara had let out a loud moan, not even aware the other two were kissing, which shocked Sasori out of it. The puppet switched from Itachi to Deidara, all while still thrusting into Deidara and fondling Itachi's balls. Sasori began thrusting harder into Deidara, and could suddenly feel the come building up in him. **

"**Dei-kun!!" Sasori shouted, gripping tightly onto the blonde's back as he exploded into him.**

**The two fell on top of each other, Itachi joining them before Sasori told them his final birthday wish.**

"**Itachi…Dei…I want bukkake…" The puppet said, confusing the two.**

"**What d'you mean un?" **

"**You and Itachi, I want you to come on me…"**

**Both the ukes looked down on themselves, realizing they were still hard and figured since it was his birthday they would have to. The blond and the weasel both got on their knees on either side of him, stroking themselves until they shot streams of come onto his chest and stomach, though Itachi got a little to land on the redhead's chin. They both collapsed next to him, Sasori pulling them closer to him and letting them cuddle into him.**

"**Danna, I love you un…"**

"**Love you too Dei, and I love your present, this was my best birthday ever."**

"**Does that mean I can come back next year?" Itachi asked, putting a smirk on Sasori's face.**

"**You can come back whenever you want." Sasori replied, putting a smile on his new uke's face.**

"**You'll regret saying that, I'll be around a lot."**

"**I'm sure Dei won't mind," Sasori said, before turning to face the blond, "Will you?"**

"**I guess not un, you love me and that's all I care about." Deidara replied, nuzzling into his danna's neck.**

"**Two hot ukes and a body that never gets old, I'm the luckiest man alive." Sasori said, falling asleep with the two.**


	2. Merry Christmas Danna!

"**I don't know why you have to go see your stupid family." Sasori said, holding Deidara around the waist.**

"**Sasori no danna un, I'm only leaving for Christmas eve, I'll be back in the morning." The blond replied, kissing the puppet on the forehead as he was let go.**

"**Well alright, but you owe me."**

"**Alright un, love you." Deidara said, waving as he walked off.**

"**Love you too brat." Sasori replied waving back as he went back inside.**

**It was true, he did love him. The only doubt people would have anymore (besides him being a puppet) was that Itachi would enter his and Deidara's room most nights and stay until morning. It had been a little over a month since his birthday and special present, but he was still in love with the blond, despite a nightly threesome with his other younger uke.  
****He took a turn at the living room and went down the hallway to his. He figured he'd just work on his puppets for a while then go to bed, but was in for a nice surprise when he entered.**

"**Hey Sori' kun…" Itachi said, laying back in bed.**

**The raven was wrapped up in ribbons, most of them barely covering certain parts, as well as Santa hat.**

"**I-Itachi…why…why are you 'wearing' that??" Sasori asked while covering his nose.**

"**It's your present Sasori, what's one little night with me and no blond gonna hurt?" He replied, crawling up on his hands and knees.**

'**He has a point…' He thought, walking up to the bed. '…besides, this gives a me chance to try that new position.'**

**He climbed on the bed, greeted by Itachi putting the Santa hat on his head.**

"**You know Sasori, people usually have to wait until Christmas day to unwrap their presents." Itachi said as the redhead pushed him on his back and got on top of him.**

"**That's right, but I know neither of us can wait that long." The puppet replied before meeting the Uchiha in a messy kiss.**

**Itachi leaned back into the bed and wrapped his hands around Sasori's neck as the puppet pushed his tongue in his mouth. After a few more seconds the stopped for breath, though Sasori was quick to start sucking the raven's neck. He pulled off after leaving a small hickey and tugged at the ribbons wrapped around his chest and sucking his nipple.**

"**Uhh…Sasori…I can't wait any longer…please…" Itachi moaned, his point clear to the puppet.**

**He moved down, ripping off the few ribbons on his groin and grabbing the base of his cock, licking at the head.  
****Itachi let out a loud moan, pleasing the redhead as he began sucking the whole organ, Itachi bucking his hips so Sasori would deep throat him.**

"**Sasori!...I'm not gonna last much longer!..." Itachi moaned right before coming in the redhead's mouth.**

**Sasori spit the come into his hand, using it to lube up his cock before standing up and bringing the Uchiha's legs with him.**

'**What's he doing?' Itachi thought, tilting his head to look up at the smiling puppet, his arms resting at either side.**

"**I wanna try a new position on you, is that ok?" The redhead asked.**

**Itachi grinned and kind of nodded, Sasori grinning back and slowly pushing himself in.  
****He grabbed onto Itachi's hips and pushed in again, this time getting a loud moan out of him. He smirked and began slowly jack hammering into him, letting go of his hips on one side and stroking the Uchiha's cock.**

"**Sasori…faster…fuck me faster!!..." Itachi moaned, Sasori listening and picking up speed.**

"**Itachi…I'm almost there…Where do you want me to come?"**

"**Inside…Come inside me!!..." Itachi moaned as the puppet came inside of him.**

**Itachi came all over himself before the two collapsed with Sasori on top of Itachi. They stared at each other panting until Sasori kissed the raven.**

"**See Sasori? You don't need the blond to have a good time in bed."**

"**First off Itachi, the blonde's name is Deidara, and second, don't get too used to just us, because it probably won't happen too often." Sasori replied before kissing him again.**

"**Alright, but even with Deidara I'll still get to have sex with you, though having your undivided attention is nice."**

"**Alright, goodnight Tachi' kun."**

"**Hmm, goodnight Sori' kun."**

**#**

"**Man, glad that's over un." Deidara said to himself as he entered the Akatsuki lair.**

**Thought he wasn't expecting to come back until morning, his relative's fighting drove him out of the house for the night. So here he was, one a.m., home sweet home. At least he had his danna to look forward to, probably sleeping by now, it'd be a nice surprise for him. And the best part? No Itachi! He didn't mind having him around usually, but he preferred having his danna's undivided attention in bed, something he didn't get very often any more. When he did enter his and Sasori's room, he was greeted by mainly the same surprise as his seme, only reacting in a different way.**

"**You fucking Uchiha danna stealing mother fucker un!!" Deidara angrily whispered, reaching in his bag full of clay, feeding it to his hands, and molding a small Sasori out of it.**

**Even though he was whispering it was enough to rouse Sasori, who looked at the evil Deidara with wide, shocked eyes.**

"**Deidara! What are you doing?!" He whispered, trying to make sure Itachi stayed asleep.**

"**You think I'm gonna just stand around while this fucking piece of Konoha trash tries to fuck my danna un?!"**

"**Dei, calm down, you shouldn't kill him and you know it!"**

"**Fine danna, but you can forget about me owing you anything from before un!" Deidara whispered back before storming out.**

**Well this was a fine pile of shit.  
****Sasori carefully climbed off of Itachi, making sure not to wake him up, and got out of bed. He threw on his boxers and took off towards Deidara, who was crying while laying on the couch.**

"**Dei, I'm sorry, please forgive me…" He said, taking a seat on the couch and letting the blond rest his head on his lap.**

"**I'm just so pissed that I left for a few hours and you turned around and fucked him un!" He yelled, Sasori beginning to stroke his hair.**

"**I didn't mean to Dei kun, I just got in there and he was…well he seduced me, ok? I did learn that position I wanted to try works."**

"**Danna un, do you love him, or do you love me?"**

"**I love you Dei, I love you and nobody else."**

"**Then prove it un, tell Itachi that he can't come and have sex with us anymore."**

"**Alright Dei, because he means nothing to me and I'd much rather spend all my time with just you." He said, starting to get up.**

"**Wait, danna un…" Deidara said, Sasori sitting back down.**

"**What is it Dei?"**

"**Make love to me first, just to prove you love me completely."**

**Sasori wasn't gonna argue with that, as he moved so he was on top of the blond. He began to kiss him passionately, Deidara leaning into the kiss and letting Sasori's tongue in his mouth. When they stopped for breath they stared into each other's eyes, Sasori then moving and kissing the blonde's neck. He gently nibbled at the sensitive flesh, leaving nice purple marks before he moved to his chest. He lifted his shirt off before sucking his, tugging on the short bulb with his incisors.**

"**Danna un…" Deidara moaned as Sasori pulled off.**

**They met in a short kiss before Sasori turned around, still on his hands and knees, and pulled down the blonde's pants. He began by playing with his balls, working them in his hand and earning small moans. He then moved his head down and began licking the head, grabbing onto the base before taking the whole organ in.**

"**Danna un…lay flat on me please…"**

**The puppet followed his order, moving his legs down and letting them mostly hang off of the couch. Deidara pulled Sasori's shorts part way down and began licking the redhead's member, soon taking it all in.  
****The two soon became rhythmic as they sixty-nined each other, though Deidara knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. He didn't want to warn Sasori though, he knew he wouldn't mind taking a mouthful of his come. Speaking of which…**

"**Sasori no danna un!!" Deidara moaned as he exploded into Sasori's mouth.**

**Sasori swallowed and shifted to face his blond again. They met in a short kiss before Sasori attempted to lift the blonde's legs.**

"**Sasori no danna, wait a second un."**

"**Sure Dei, what is it?"**

"**How much do you love me un?" **

"**Deidara, I love you twice as much as I've ever loved anyone or anything before."**

"**Good danna," Deidara replied, raising up his hands an making the appropriate signs, "Now prove it un."**

**Sasori heard the big poof and felt as a Deidara clone was pressed against him.**

"**You're used to threesomes anyway, right danna un?" The clone said as both he and the original Deidara finished undressing.**

**After Sasori took off his boxers the clone gripped him around the waist and began kissing his neck. It didn't take long for the scorpion to figure out he was going to be the clone's uke, but he knew he'd still be the real Deidara's seme.  
****Sasori lifted up Deidara's legs again and positioned himself at his entrance as the clone did the same. He gently pushed into Deidara, leaning in to be closer as the clone pushed into him and leaned against his back. They began a steady rhythm thrusting, though Sasori quickly had to change that.**

"**Ahh, fuck danna un…faster!" Deidara moaned as Sasori found his prostate.**

**Sasori thrusted faster, Deidara bucking his hips so he would go deeper. The clone picked up speed too, quickly finding Sasori's very hidden spot.**

"**Fuck!!…" He moaned, getting a smirk from the clone.**

**The blond clone grabbed the puppet around the waist with one hand and on the shoulder with the other, starting to thrust harder. With the new assault on his prostate gland he new he wasn't gonna last much longer and would probably come before-**

"**Sa-So-Ri-No-Dan-Na-Un!!" Deidara screamed as he came all over the puppets chest and stomach.**

**The puppet stopped for a second before he restarted faster, only taking a couple of moments before exploding into the blonde's entrance. He collapsed onto the blond, still moaning as the clone kept up his hard thrusting, though it didn't last long.**

"**Fuck!…Danna un!!" The clone groaned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.**

"**Sasori no danna un…I know you love me." Deidara whispered underneath of the puppet.**

"**Deidara…I know you love me too. Do you want me to go tell Itachi he can't-"**

"**Forget Itachi danna, just lay here with me until morning, let me lay in your arms as you lay in mine."**

"**Alright Dei, alright."**


End file.
